The Dilemma
by Expertise626
Summary: What if they knew what was going on beyond the pixels? Despite the title and summary, this really is a short humor fic, not an angst filled drama.


The Dilemma By: Jesse (Expertise626)

Author's notes: Just something that came to my head while I was relaxing. It really gave me a giggle, so I decided to turn it into a fic. Crazy idea, huh? Not all these lines are accurate, I forgot almost all of them, so that means you'll just be seeing my paraphrase what's going on, really.

---

It's late at night. Fayt is happily sleeping in his bed in the Peterny inn when suddenly... Albel the Wicked comes into his room. He quietly walks along the floors to the front of Fayt's bed. Pulling out his sword, he jams the blade into Fayt's pillow, only an inch away from his head. This causes Fayt to wake up. Fayt sleepily opens his eyes and sees the sword stabbed into his pillow. He quickly sits up and sees Albel Nox looking at him. "Albel!" said the startled boy.

"That's dangerous you know! You could have hurt someone!"

"I was practicing my aim, worm."

Albel takes the sword and puts it back in it's sheath. He folds his arms and sighs, turning to Fayt, he says "Follow me, fool."

He kicks the door open and walks out. Fayt quickly gets out of bed to follow him. Fayt is led outside where he is facing Albel, who has his back turned to him.

"Hmph."

"What did you call me out here for? It's late!"

"So... Do you hate me?"

Albel sighs and shakes his head. Fayt stands in a pose and thinks for a little while in the cold Aquarian night.

"Not really..."

Albel jumps around and faces Fayt, wide-eyed, fuming. Just a little short of pulling out his sword.

"You fool! Do you know what you have just done!"

"Wha- what?"

"You have just opened up the possibility of FaytxAlbel fanfiction!"

"Oh... no...!"

"Maggot! As we speak, fangirls across the world are putting us in compromising situations, giving us unnecessary angst and awkward scenes!" Albel said. Fayt noticed his bloodshot eyes at that point.

"What do I do!"

"I don't know!"

The door to the Peterny inn opens up, revealing Cliff walking outside. He looks in their direction and walks towards them. He sees Fayt and Albel with looks of distress. He says "Hey, what's with all the racket? Us Klausians need our sleep." In which both of them responded together...

"No, don't talk to us! They'll get ideas...!"

-----

Fayt, Cliff and Nel are seen in the Kirlsa Training Facility. They are soaked with sweat and blood and look exhausted. Cliff pushes away a deceased Shelby and a plethora of Black Brigade men. From above, Albel Nox comes out and laughs at them. Nel prepares to pull out her dagger and says, "It's him...! Albel the Wicked!"

"Shelby. What a useless worm he was, losing to a mere child, a brainless muscle man and an Aquarian scum."

"Hey! Say that again!" responded Cliff, holding up his fists.

"Go, leave now. I'm in a good mood."

"Why don't you come down here and fight us!"

"Easy wins aren't my style."

"Why you...!"

"Come, we can fight another time. We're lucky to be let off by Albel the Wicked." said Nel in a calm but rushing voice.

"Hmph!"

And the group ran off with Tynave and Farleen. When they arrived back at Arias, some Aquarian soldiers take Tynave and Farleen to the healing runologists. Nel walked to the headquarters to see Claire; with Fayt and Cliff walking a little bit behind her. When they reached headquarters, Claire saw Nel. She narrowed her eyes in happiness and ran over to hug the exhausted Nel. While in the embrace, Nel's eyes opened up in surprise and fear. She then goes back to her normal face and talks normally, "You know what you have just done, right?"

"Yes." Claire responded.

"You know what they are going to do, right?"

"Yep."

---

End notes: Sorry if I offended anyone. I'm not trying to be mean. And sorry if this has been done before. It just sort of popped into my head what the characters were -really- thinking when this stuff happened. Of course, some of it is made up, like Cliff's coming out, but I think you get the point. Well, nothing else really but Copyright (c) to Jesse (Expertise626) and that's about it. 


End file.
